The School of Hardknocks
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: over-used plot, but I like it. After a fight, Draco and Hermione get sent to a school, and Harry and Ron to another in the U.S, They have to find out how to stand each other and learn about Muggles for a whole year. Probably wont keep up. A little fightin


A/N- It's me, again! This is, i think my 26th story. I hope you like it. Thanks to all of the reviewers of my other stories. I know that this is an over-used story-line but I got a pretty good idea of what I want to write.   
  
  
Disclaimer- I'll own some people later but not right now.  
  
  
Summery of Chapter- Draco gets in a fight with Ron and Harry, Hermione happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are caught by Hagrid and McGonagall, and are sent to the Headmaster where they will find their punishment. Not a happy chapter.  
  
Chapter- 1/?  
  
Setting- The hallway, near the library  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE- The One Who Started It All  
  
  
Ron turned back to his library book (Mystical and Magical Creatures), blushing and scowling. He could feel Draco's eyes on him still. He looked up at Harry when he felt Malfoy's eyes turn back to his book.  
  
  
"I hate the way he can make you feel two inches tall just using his eyes."  
  
"Mhmm." Harry agreed, not really listening.  
  
"And the way he is always smirking."  
  
"And thinking he's better than everyone." Harry added.  
  
"Shhh...." Hermione cut in.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and got back to their conversation.  
  
"He isn't though."  
  
"I know, Ron, your family is Pureblood, too."  
  
"I know. But at least my parents aren't in the closest league with the Dark Lord as anyone."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, but were quickly followed by another 'shhhh' from Hermione. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, they grabbed their books and left. They were half way down the hall when a loud drawling voice echoed after them.  
  
  
"Potter! Hey Potter!"  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That tone doesn't make you very convincing." Hermione said, not looking up from her book, which she was shoving in her bag.  
  
Draco smirked and stalked over, neither Crabbe and Goyle were with him, since he must have decided not to drag them with him during the summer. (interp- Draco must have decided over the summer he didn't need Crabbe and Goyle anymore.)  
  
"Dear, Dear Mudblood." he said, not sounding as if she were sweet at all. "What a way to talk."  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy."  
  
All of them knew that Mudblood was a very nasty name, but Malfoy didn't seem to care, he said it all of the time.  
  
  
"Weasley, I heard that over the summer, your mother tried to get a job. Didn't work, did it?"  
  
Ron blushed. Mrs. Weasley had tried to find various jobs over the summer holiday, but they all required things that a stay-at-home mother didn't have. She finally had given up and let it to Arthur to work while she helped a friend clean houses.  
  
"I guess she just isn't smart enough to get a REAL job."  
  
Ron scowled and Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes to hold him back.  
  
"Or maybe she didn't fit into the uniforms the jobs required."  
  
  
Hermione reached for the back of Rons robes but he struggled out of Harry's grip and started towards Draco, who smirked broadly.  
  
"At least my mother actually eats, Malfoy, you should look in the mirror some times."  
  
Malfoy's hand twitchd towards his wand but he just smirked back.  
  
"And end up eating massive massive amounts every day and eventually looking like you? No thanks." he said.  
  
  
Ron scowled and ran forwards. before anyone, especially Malfoy, knew what happened, Ron lunged himself at Malfoy and they both collapsed to the floor. Harry and Hermione ran forwards but couldn't do any thing because of the fists flying up.  
  
  
Ron, who's face was a dark crimson red by now, angrily fought at Malfoy, who had a pink tinge in his pale cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy kicked him hard and Ron collapsed to the side. Draco kicked Ron in the ribs. He hissed, pulled himself to his feet, dragged Malfoy up and pushed him angrily into the wall.  
  
Amidst the flying fists Ron was pushed into the middle of the hallway. Draco, who was as mad as Ron was, took an angry jab at Ron but felt himself being pulled back by some one.  
  
It was Hagrid. Malfoy struggled to get out, but was unsucessful. Ron, who was fighting back McGonagall, tried to get out of her grip but was suprised at her strength and was restrained.  
  
Draco started to try and fight out of Hagrids grip again, and, in Harry's opinoin, seemed to look more and more like a rich little preschool-er who wasn't getting his way.  
  
  
"What in the wizarding WORLD was going on here?" McGonagall cried.  
  
"You see, Professor, what happened was-"  
  
"Malfoy did-"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did! You-"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"He hit Ron and-"  
  
"He hit me first!"  
  
"Did not! You-"  
  
"QUIET DOWN!" Hagrids booming voice called out over the hype.  
  
  
McGonagall, who was looking very angry, asked if any one was hurt.  
  
"Professor, Weasley hit me-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am not asking what happened, I am asking if you are hurt."  
  
"E's bleedin', Professor." Hagrid said, looking at the back of Draco's head, where he had hit the floor and wall.  
  
Hagrid reached a giant hand around Draco's slender waist and used the other to try and see how deep the cut was, but Malfoy knocked it away.  
  
Hagrid looked taken aback. Of course he wasn't hurt, but he was shocked. Never before had a student hit him.   
  
  
"Professor, this is nonsense. If Weasley hadn't hit me, none of this would have happened-"  
  
"ENOUGH! Follow me, Mr. Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, and Granger."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned hastily around and they headed to The Headmasters office.  
  
  
  
"Professor, I support your decision." Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard the Headmaster say through the door, "If you believe this is the best punishment, then it is so. I appreciate you coming to me and I will notify the students parents immediatly."  
  
Draco slunk lower onto the bench he was sitting in outside Dumbledores office. This didn't sound good.  
  
Ron groaned as the words hit his ears.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley. This is all your fault."  
  
  
Before Ron had a chance to reply, McGonagall came out and led them inside the Headmasters office  
  
Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk.  
  
"Now, I hope that you all realize just how serious what you just did was."  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead, when he had gotten into the fight (and thrown back out) he had gotten hit in the forehead harshly. Hermione was tripped and she hit Malfoy hard on the shoulder as Ron pushed him into the wall.  
  
Ron had a black eye, bloody nose, and a gash on his brow, while Draco had a bloody nose, a cut lip and a twisted ankle. But they all looked intentivly at the Headmaster.  
  
"So, the professor and I have decided that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be sent to an American Muggle School called St. Alberts School of Wealth and Knowledge and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will be sent to Ann Hathaways Northern School for Learning. Also in America.  
  
Both you your pairs will be sent to foster families at the end of the week to stay until the end of the school year."  
  
  
"Professor, this is an outrage! Never-!"  
  
"Ah, just the way I expected you to react, Mr. Malfoy. Your father will as well. But this is for the best. Please understand this. Please?"  
  
Draco sighed and picked up the chair he had knocked over standing up so quickly. It was useless to fight this. Eventually, he would end up going. His eyes flashed angrily but he quickly lowered the level of anger and sulked as Dumbledore read off the list of things they would need to know.  
  
  
  
  
a/n- See? Over used storyline but I liked it. I hope you did, too. Now, show your love and review!! 


End file.
